Promised Confession
by CsillaDream
Summary: Axel will be Twilight Town after being away for months; what will Roxas do when he reminded of a promise he made when the redhead left by Namine? Can he hold it together even when things aren't going right? - Christmas!AU


**Csilla: Been a while since I wrote for them~**

**-tosses candy canes in the air-**

**enjoy~ :3**

( - - - - )

To say that I was mentally unprepared would have been the understatement of the century; I froze in anger as I watched my _**stupid**_ **_older_** brother, Sora in the same position he was earlier when I asked if he could get the living room cleaned up. Which was his chore, after all! Clenching my fist, I did my utmost best not to walk over and sucker-punch the bastard for not doing anything but sit on his ass and play his games instead I masked my anger with a 'I-dare-you-to-piss-me-off-further' smile before coyly asking, "Were you planning on doing your chore _before_ mom and dad come home?"

Not at all fazed by the obvious hatred oozing from every ounce of my body, the dimwit simply shrugged: "Of course..." still absorbed in whatever game he was currently playing at the moment.

As I stood in the wooden door frame, I contemplated walking upstairs to my room then grabbing the weapons I have currently hung on my wall and hitting him repeatedly until some common sense got knocked into him. Or he gets a concussion. Whichever happens first. Probably the latter. Narrowing my eyes I glance back over before muttering the thought out loud, "Wonder if Oblivion and Oathkeeper need to be dusted?"

From my peripheral I could see my older brother visibly tense before setting down his controller, "Seriously? You don't gotta resort to violence every time, kiddo"

The moment the word 'kiddo' was released into the air, I immediately slammed my fist into the wood nearby: "By five minutes, dammit!" I could feel my blood pressure rising but fell again when I remembered why I was doing this.

At about seven in the morning - while I had been enjoying the comforts and blissfulness of sleep - my phone went off and without checking the caller ID, I answered it in a daze only to shoot up fully awake when I heard the familiar voice of my best friend -and crush- on the other end. All I caught before he hung up was that he was heading back to Twilight Town and that he would arrive in twelve or so hours.

Once it hit me that Axel would be coming back after months of being away, I immediately called Namine and told her the good news; "Aw~ Now you can confess like you promised me," she lightly chuckled into the phone.

My heart jumped into my throat at the recollection of said promise; I hung my head at the memory of the day he had to leave because of his dad's work and of Namine and Xion trying to lighten the mood by saying the next time he comes back, I should outright confess. Back then, I didn't think he would ever come back...

I groaned into the phone as Namine talked about hosting a 'welcome back' party for our friend. At my house, I might add. Didn't even bothering asking if that was alright. Just Namine being Namine.

Shifting back to the present moment when I saw my brother actually moving to clean up the living room; I sighed before heading into the adjourning kitchen. It was already past three. Our parents would be back at five. Axel should be in town by seven. Our little sister, Xion won't be back from Olette's house until six. Namine said she'd be here in a hour. I sighed - today was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

**Hours Later...**

Everything was set. Namine, Kairi and Pence had helped put all the food and drinks out on the counters. Riku, Olette, Xion and Hayner had put up all the decorations that Namine brought with her. All that was really left was Sora to pick-up Axel from his house and bring him here. Surely nothing could go wrong. Oh how wrong I was.

With the lights off, we waited until Sora's car pulled into the driveway before dashing to the hiding spots that (again) Namine suggested. With bated breaths, I could feel my heart pounding against my chest; with each passing moment I knew I was one more closer to confessing to my best friend. Namine would never let me escape that foolish promise I made months ago. Nor would any of the girls since now it seemed they all knew!

The soft creak of the front door opening, we waited a few extra seconds before the lights came on and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!". Well, everyone except me. I was already embarrassed with what I was going to do later to do the same; of course not that that embarrassment mattered since at the moment all that stood in the front door was my idiot older brother, Sora looking dumbfounded.

And then lo-and-behold, the mob of red hair I had been missing for months stepped inside before looking around in confusion; I lowered my head. Of course, it wasn't going to go right... Nothing did. Every time I even considered confessing, it always went wrong. I was like a fool believing that I could have a happy ending. The next thing I knew I caught a short whiff cinnamon as I ran past everyone including Axel and into the chilled autumn weather; I barely knew why I had ran away in the first place. Or even where my feet were taking me but soon my breathing became ragged and I stopped to catch my breath. Taking in my surroundings I took in the familiar childish park on the other side of the street; crossing the road, I hopped over the chain-linked fence surrounding the park before walking over the grassy growth then finally reaching the merry-go-round. I stepped onto the faded color disc then climbed and sat atop one of the metal bars.

Life really did suck. Why did my brother have to be such a dimwit? How could he screw up something so simple? Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? Couldn't I have just been content with being friends? Like hell, Axel is ever going to return my feelings!

All my musing had me tuned out on the world around me so when the merry-go-round suddenly jolted and spun, I almost slipped and fell. Having my legs wrapped around the metal bars left me dangling upside down in shock until I saw the source of the movement, holding his sides and laughing as the disc came to a stop.

When he finally settled down, he stepped forward and with one light chuckle, he spoke: "Whoa! Haven't seen that much skin since summer!" I could immediately feel my face heat up as my stomach finally sent the message that it was exposed in the chilly weather.

Quickly pulling the cloth to cover my stomach, I avoided looking at my best friend directly as the air between us tensed awkwardly. Or at least it felt awkward for me. What was he doing here anyways? Did he follow me? I could feel a little warmth rush to my cheeks at that latter thought but that could be because I was still hanging upside down... Right?

"We should probably get you upright before all your blood rushes to your head," His laughter drew me out of my internal mini-struggle and before I could say otherwise, he pushed me back up.

Raising a hand to my now-throbbing head, I felt dizzy but the cool air seemed to really help settle things; the merry-go-round creaked as I caught the last part of Axel's decision to sit atop one of the bars nearby. His hair had grown a little longer since the last time we saw one another. I wonder if he got himself a girlfriend. Probably did. He had always had a group of fan-girls, ogling at his every move. Not that I was much different but still.

"Hey, you alive? You're not brain-dead, are ya?" I snapped out of my depressive rut when a gloved hand waved in front of my eyes; my best friend leaning closer to me. Hell, he was close enough to-

Tossing all thoughts aside, I instinctively reached out and pulled us closer and silenced any question he might have asked considering my actions; I stared through half-lidded eyes, ready for the consequences but when nothing came - I pulled away, heat radiating from my face as I glanced away. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I'm sure he's going to think I'm weird.

"Rox...as...?" I could feel more blood rushing to my face; clothed hands yanked my face to the side and suddenly I was staring wide-eyed at a pair of green ones. Axel's eyes.

"Are you," he paused before struggling with the next set of words; the pause seemed to last an eternity for me as I watched the turmoil reflecting back in his eyes, "...are you in love... with me?"

Axel's voice was barely above a whisper and I could feel my heart threatening to leap out of my chest and scream out the answer to the whole world but I swallowed hard and bit my lip. I couldn't answer him honestly, could I? Hell, I can't even lie my way out. Why did I have to go and kiss him? I'm gonna be alone forever, aren't I? Who would want to be friends with someone like me, who'll just fall in love with them later on?

A sharp pull on my right cheek ripped me from my thoughts, followed shortly by a similar sharp pull on my left cheek; I narrowed my eyes at the culprit, who merely stared back and repeated his question: "Are you in love with me, Roxas?"

"waaaduuueouuutheeenk," Axel released my chest muttering an exasperated 'what' under his breath; I rubbed the discomfort away the best I could before grounding out, "I said... what do you think, idiot"

A chuckle then "Idiot, huh? Says the one who kisses his best friend without saying how he feels~"; I steeled myself as I spoke: "Yeah, I'm an idiot as well... I fell in love with my best friend, who will probably never return my feelings... I'm sorry I kissed-MMMPH!"

My eyes widened when I felt something against my mouth in mid-sentence but as quickly as it came it went away and he was pulling away, whispering: "Who said you should be apologizing?"

"S-So y-you...?" My voice refused to continue but thankfully Axel seemed to know exactly what I wanted to ask; "I do," He replied back before leaning in to kiss me again.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GONNA HIT ME!" Sora screamed as he ran past his mailbox for the umpteenth time that day; behind him in close proximity was Roxas holding objects resembling large key-shaped blades.

"I'M NOT! YOU HAVE A BUG ON YOU!" The blonde growled out another lie that he hoped his older brother would believe - or allow him to get closer to get a hit in.

Of course, having grown up with the violent twin, the brunette refused to be fooled - or at least that what he told himself repeatedly as he ran away from his brother. The twins having already gathered a crowd that contained all their immediate family, neighbors and friends.

"LIAR!" Sora called back as they made their way onto the other side of the street; the blonde running right behind him, occasionally swinging the weapons in his hands hoping to hit the other before yelling, "QUIT RUNNING, DAMMIT!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, KIDDDDDDDDO~" The moment that nickname came out of the brunette's mouth, Roxas's speed drastically increased and Sora gulped back the growing fear as his brother screamed: "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: All done~ still not really confident with their personalities but after learning that Roxas has anger issues (more or less) I liked writing him like this XD **

**-goes into hiding-**


End file.
